


Stallion

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Established Relationship, Innuendo, Let me know if I should knock the rating up, M/M, Sain gets a touch handsy at one point but it's only one line so I thought T was fine, Sain makes increasingly obvious and inappropriate horse innuendo, Sexual Humor, Teasing, They've at least had sex before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: His companion whistled, shaking out the brush, “There is, of course, the matter of space. Stallions are simply bigger. Much bigger. So much so that I don’t know if I could manage a ride one successfully.”Is the fool...a quick glance over the shoulder showed Sain pointedly looking away.“They tend to have a well of stamina to draw from as well. My old gal is quick, but she can only go so fast for so long. But stallions can go for days,” Sain’s hands came to a near full stop, “Bridgette and I simply could not keep up.” He resumed, humming an off-beat song before deciding he was bored of it and stopping. This type of behavior was entirely normal for the jovial cavalier, but there was a certain undercurrent to his words that put Kent on edge.





	Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I have NO recollection of writing this but I get the vague feeling that I published and deleted it for some reason. Which is ood because I think i's really good?? Anyways enjoy (again?)!

“There are few things more crucial to a knight than his trusty steed,” Sain proclaimed, proudly patting the nose of the mare in question. Kent shook his head with the barest hint of fondest, turning away to tend to his own mount. They were in the stables, making their last checks before they ended the day. This time was usually full of Sain’s inane chatter, so Kent thought nothing of it at first.

“I prefer a mare myself,” Sain kept prattling on like he had a rapt audience, idly and slowly brushing the burs from her mane, “But there are some benefits to a stallion like yours, my friend.”

If he didn’t know better, Kent could have sworn the end of that sentence was intended to be _ yourself_. Determining it was just a trick of the mind, he unconsciously tugged out a knot of hair too forcefully and Laureatus huffed at him in displeasure.

His companion whistled, shaking out the brush, “There is, of course, the matter of space. Stallions are simply bigger. Much bigger. So much so that I don’t know if I could manage a ride one successfully.”

_ Is the fool... _ a quick glance over the shoulder showed Sain pointedly looking away.

“They tend to have a well of stamina to draw from as well. My old gal is quick, but she can only go so fast for so long. But stallions can go for days,” Sain’s hands came to a near full stop, “Bridgette and I simply could not keep up.” He resumed, humming an off-beat song before deciding he was bored of it and stopping. This type of behavior was entirely normal for the jovial cavalier, but there was a certain undercurrent to his words that put Kent on edge.

His attempts to put it out of his head were thwarted when he heard Sain start walking towards him, “I was definitely correct. Sir Laureatus here is certainly large.”

_ 1...2...3... _ Kent had to make a conscious effort to steady his breathing at his knowledge of his companion’s close proximity, “He is a well bred stallion, so he ought to be of no mean size.”

“Hmm, but size does not account for all. You must consider _ performance_, my dearest companion.”

_ Mine or the horse’s? _

It seemed like Sain made up his mind that he could not properly access the state of Kent’s steed by sight alone, because he reached out to touch his thick equine neck. But he did not simply touch; he purposefully reached over Kent’s shoulder so his chest pushed up against the taller man’s back.

“Are you... finished appraising my horse? You should find him in perfect condition, as I’ve maintained him as such,” though he was nearly panting now, Kent refused to give Sain his satisfaction, until...

“The best way to find out would be to ride him, I suppose. But it’s impolite to ride another man’s horse,” Kent could _ feel _ that irksome grin, “Until you’ve ridden the man himself.”

No longer able to take it, Kent swung around to face Sain, face flushed red with irritation and some other things he chose not to name, “You are the most----”

There was a moment of quiet, though it was not by Kent’s design. Rather, his mouth became occupied with Sain’s, who was _ still _grinning. For all his talk of romantic conquest, the kiss was sloppy at best, Kent’s lips meeting more teeth than anything else.

(That may have been his usual over enthusiasm however).

When they pulled away, Kent no longer had it in him to grimace, but was more than willing to continue to gripe, “You could have asked me, all that horse innuendo was unnecessary, and crass at best.”

“Was it?” Sain gave his companion no time to react before reaching down and and putting his hand where it really shouldn't have been, given the setting, “Unless there is a stable brush in your pants, I would say I am the victor this day.”

With inevitable defeat staring him in the face, Kent decided that if he could not be victorious, he would surrender to fight another day. He grabbed the wrist that lead to Sain’s offending hand, yanking it so they were nose to nose, “If you are so determined to ride, you shall have your wish. However, you were correct in your assessment earlier. Stallions are of a sterner stuff than mares, and will wear your stamina thin and demand yet even more.”

The shudder that visibly ran up Sain’s back brought him great satisfaction.

“If you are so prepared, there is a stallion for your purposes. But he is not often saddled, and you will have to _ earn _ your right to mount him. Thoroughly.”

“I am...” still pleased with himself but also with growing arousal due to Kent’s uncharacteristic dominance, Sain swayed a little, “Should I be prepared in the stable before he is even there?”

“Likely so. You should hurry before his patience wears thin, and thank Elimine that he has no other duties this evening,” Kent released his arm, and Sain ran faster than he had ever seen him towards the knight’s quarters, likely skipping and whooping like a great fool. Now left to his own devices, Kent realized the absurdity of every he had just said.

_ I... truly just referred to myself as a sexual stallion. Dearest Elimine.... _

He sighed, patting Laureatus on the nose gently, and turning to leave in the same direction Sain went, hoping he had the might to back up his own brave words.

(He walked slowly. The lout deserved to have to wait.)•

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be real I have no memory of why their horses are named what they are. Ask the me from over two years ago, she might know.


End file.
